Ravens Rising
by 27quill
Summary: Harry goes to the Dark side, just a little drabble of Harry's coming out to the world.


Harry smiled slightly, a quirk of his lips that looked rather more vicious and taunting than a real smile. He focused his cold green eyes across the hall and let their shocking green scan the frozen terrified students all gaping at him.

"Well you all wanted proof that he was back" he purred into the sob broken silence of a terrified school hall.

"Mr Potter?" McGonagall breathed eyes wide with disbelief.

Harry shot her a darkly smug look and swayed his hips provocatively in his leather trousers. He walked with a slinking stride up to the staff table where all of the faculty was frozen in place and stroked a cold pale finger down her strong cheekbone.

"Yes ma'am?" he mocked easily.

"What happened to you?" she choked and he laughed coldly.

"Oh my dear Minerva" Voldemort cackled stalking down the centre aisle the broadcasting orbs twittering about his head and recording all their hostages and sending them out into Wizarding Britain as he did.

"You have no idea" Harry breathed a hint of insanity shining in his cold green eyes as he twirled around and stalked along the Ravenclaw table.

Frightened students flinched away from him as he passed and huddled together protectively under the dark watchfulness of the Death Eaters.

"I was a good boy, such a good boy" he purred bending to stare into the wide curious eyes of Luna Lovegood.

She smiled serenely back at him with an understanding that he knew she would have.

"Then as you feckless sheep always do, you betrayed me. Used me abused me and threw me away when you were done" he bit out stomping to the end of the table and jumping heavily to land with a thud on the Gryffindor table.

"I protected you; I saved this school more times than anyone even knows. I tried so hard to be your saviour" he spat the word harshly and glared dangerously at a few nervous girls clustered together.

"But you threw it all back in my face, time after time. I started hating you then you know. Second year I really wished I was the Heir of Slytherin. Just so I'd have the pleasure of murdering a few of you gossip mongering cruel bullies" he snarled

He leapt from the table top and walked up to stand beside Voldemort who rolled his ruby eyes and petted his hair for a moment.

"Tom Riddle understood me. He knew what it was like. Having people fawn over you, yet fear you too. He spoke to me, he told me how to survive and how to plan my revenge" He smiled all teeth and snarl.

"I was a good kid, despite how horrible my upbringing was, I was good. I would have been the best Hero you could have wished for if you'd not all been fickle snivelling cowards"

"Then he came to me, we worked on his proclivity for saving people, we showed him what people who really cared would be like. We helped him grow and learn, we supported him no matter what the headlines were saying about him that day" Voldemort chimed in with smug satisfaction.

"I'm a good boy" Harry moaned and rolled his head on his shoulders.

"Dumbledore thought that leaving him raised by abusive relatives would make him pliant and needy, that he'd want to save the people who took him away from those beasts who called themselves a family. That our little raven would want to please him, the man who acted as a kindly grandfather and offered him comfort and understanding" Voldemort scoffed and ran a finger down Harry's cheek slowly.

"But your plan backfired old man. You did make him submissive; he does so like to please. But you broke your weapon in more ways than you could tell. We've put him back together and nurtured him; he truly is extraordinarily gifted with magic. It's a wonder to watch. But he needs certain things to get by in life. You can't raise a child in darkness and then just thrust him into the light without a crutch" Voldemort scoffed his handsome twenty year old face screwed up in distain.

"Our precious Harry has a gift for pain, he really does. Would you like to sample your work Dumbledore?" he asked coldly turning with a hand on his shoulder to make Harry follow.

Standing there both young and hardened by pain and anger, they were like a vision of just how much damage a foolish old man could do if given enough freedom and power over innocent lives.

"Why don't you show him your whip my Raven?" he asked mockingly

Harry pounced forwards leaping lightly onto the dais and then with a happy sigh he pulled out a small handle from his belt. With a sharp snap of his wrist four long leather cords sprung free and cracked through the air.

"His Uncle used that on him at least once a week from the time he was seven didn't he Harry?" Voldemort asked his voice now hard and cold in anger.

"Yup yup, until I got him back, he screamed so nicely when I returned each lash in full" Harry smiled his eyes dancing with a frightening enthusiasm.

"Oh Harry" Hermione sobbed looking infinitely sad.

Harry smiled at her eyes dancing and mouth pulled into a parody of a smile.

"Hermione doesn't like her parents either" he told Dumbledore childishly

Hermione twitched and moved up beside Blaise who was one of the student Death Eaters free to roam the hall.

"They didn't like that she was a witch. They called her names and didn't let her learn. They stole her stuff and burned it. It made her sad" he told them all with a childlike innocence that made quite a few furrow their brows at his sudden turn from darkly sexy to innocently sweet.

"I made them pay I did, for my Mione, because she understood when I got mad. She got sad when they called me names and whispered behind my back too. She protected me from the bullies when she could. So I protected her right back" he nodded certainly suddenly fiddling with a very sharp looking blade.

"You made them scream for me" Hermione smiled sweetly wrapping an arm around Blaise and smiling up at him calmly.

"This is insane, what happened to you? You're the good guys" someone sobbed.

Harry giggled and his head lolled for a moment before fiery green eyes snapped back up and he glared at everyone.

"Do you know how horrible it was for me? When you whispered and hissed behind my back. When you blamed me for every little thing and expected me to take it because of a stupid title I got before I could even talk? Do you know how cruel it was for an eleven year old boy to get viciously isolated just because of stupid house points? Did none of you even feel the slightest remorse for treating me so awfully for the pettiest of reasons? No! You just went back to normal with barely an apology every time you actions were proven wrong. You bullied and hexed me for your problems and then expected me to just lie down and take it like a good little scape goat. Well I won't do it!" he almost screamed.

"Hush now pet" Voldemort soothed stroking his hair gently.

"My Tom saved me, he cares, he looks after me" Harry murmured staring up at him with a bright happy gaze of wonder.

"I'll always care for you my sweet Raven" Voldemort nodded in agreement petting his hair and smiling down at him rather affectionately.

"We're rather alike you and I. Has anyone ever told you that?" Harry asked suddenly eyes flickering around not stopping anywhere for long.

His sudden attitude changes were alarming and quite disturbing to watch, but also very informative if you paid attention.

"Both Orphans, both left out in the cold, kept away from out rightful heritage until we were eleven, and then thrust into it like we should just understand. Both half bloods, both powerful, both curious and intelligent enough to be the greatest of our kind if only we were to try. Both of us turned to Dumbledore for help when the muggles we were left with didn't understand and feared us, both of us got turned away with pleasant grandfatherly chiding. But we both rose above it all, we both became great after all despite what they put us through. Now, now that we've done it all, suffered through it all, we can finally be what we were meant to be, out in the open and proud." Harry beamed with a fervent sort of light in his eyes that reminded all who knew her of a slightly saner Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Indeed we shall my raven. I once told you that together we could have the world did I not?" Voldemort agreed "I told you together we'd be unstoppable, and now look at us" he cackled briefly and gestured to the conquered Hogwarts.

Safe in the knowledge that they held the Ministry under their control and now with the nations children in their 'care' no one would try to rebel. They could end the population by killing off the current generation and that was too big of a risk for anyone.

Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort had managed the biggest coup ever in the history books of the Wizarding world.

**AN:** Just a little drabble I wrote while suffering with writers block on my chaptered fics. Let me know what you think x


End file.
